


Breathe Easy

by whatareyousearchingfordean



Category: Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Hand Kink, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Mirror Sex, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, unprotected intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyousearchingfordean/pseuds/whatareyousearchingfordean
Summary: Jared has some time in between his panel and photo ops, so he decides to figure out just what his wife was staring at?
Relationships: Jared Padalecki/Reader, Jared Padalecki/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Breathe Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spngenrebingo (square filled: Jared Padalecki) and Lou’s 2K(inky) Celebration hosted by @there-must-be-a-lock. I chose breath-play. This kind of turned into a bit of a size!kink one-shot and I’m not even sorry.

If someone had asked her five years ago, she probably would have scoffed and answered with another question. That was before she met him though, and all the sinfully delicious things he could do. No, she never considered herself to have “kinks” per se, but as she watched him up on that stage, she realized she had never been more wrong. 

He was made for this job, all bubbly and with a light personality that one couldn’t help but feel drawn to. She watched him gesticulate as he answered questions, his large hands constantly tugging on his beanie or playing with the microphone in his hand. No matter how hard she tried to focus on his words she couldn’t, her eyes were glued to his hands, his arms, his everything. 

Jared caught her gaze, tossing a wink her way. Blood rushed to her cheeks at being caught, yet she still couldn’t pull her eyes from him. She was like a woman possessed and there was only one way to free her… for now. 

Clif appeared at her seat as Rich and Rob hopped onto the stage to announce the last question. Luckily, she had been able to slip in and out of the crowd without being noticed. Clif lead her behind the curtain and down the service hallway of the hotel. 

“They were on a roll today, huh?” She commented as she twisted her wedding band around her finger. 

Clif, who was a few steps ahead of her, turned his head around and grinned. “Aren’t they always?”

“Yeah, I guess there are.” She agreed, matching Clif’s grin.

A squeal left her lips when two big arms slipped around her waist and effortlessly lifted her feet from the ground. “Put me down!” Her sincerity was lost on the giant as a laugh fell from her lips. 

“You’re mine now!” Jared tossed her over his shoulder, and she no longer had leverage to get out of his grasp, if she had so desired. 

“Seriously?” She scoffed. Jared had found the nearest bathroom to the convention green room and brought her inside. He put her back on her feet and quickly scanned the stalls before running and locking the door. “Jared-“

“I saw you watching me.” He cut her off before she could protest again. Her belly flipped at how low his voice was suddenly, and she bit back her lower lip. “You see that,” he stepped up to her, peering down from his height advantage and pulling her lip from its confines with his thumb. “That right there, watching you bite your lip like that had me so fucking hard up on that stage. I could barely focus on what anyone was saying. All I could think about was that pretty mouth wrapped around my cock.”

Her eyes flickered up, peering at him from under her lashes. “Sorry, I was just enjoying the view.”

“The view?” He cocked one eyebrow at her, urging her to say it out loud. Jared ghosted his fingers across her jaw, his hand dwarfing her head beneath it. 

“Yeah, my husband up on that stage. He never knows what to do with his hands, always fidgeting around, touching and grabbing whatever he can get his hands on… gives a girl all kinds of dirty thoughts.” Jared’s eyes were scanning over her body as she explained it to him, her words slow and quiet. He didn’t even say anything back before his lips were on hers, his hands pulling her head back to give him better access. It was all teeth and tongue and desire. Their breaths mingling together as they grew in succession. 

Jared’s hands dropped to the hem of her skirt, bunching it up above her hips and giving him access to what lie underneath. He raked his blunt nails along the globes of her ass before sliding her thong to the side and slipping his long index finger through her slick folds. 

“All this from thinking about me?” He teased her, easily reaching around her body to tease at her entrance. His breath in her ear was like a match that set flame to the desire kindling inside her. This was the last place they should be doing this, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. 

“God yes,” she moaned. Jared let his free hand slip down a strap to her tank top, the flowing material easily giving way to her naked breasts. He came down to her, now with both hands caressing the mounds there, to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. The contrast of his hot wet, mouth to the cold of the room sent shockwaves to her core, causing her to clamp around nothing. 

They didn’t have a lot of time, and not wanting to waste anymore, she found Jared’s belt to undo it. She tugged the leather from the metal loop and snapped open his jeans to let her small hand stroke his growing erection. Once she had him free, Jared was turning her around, pressing her down until her hands supported her on the sink and her ass was up for him. 

Their eyes met in the mirror as Jared slipped easily into her ready cunt. She could feel every inch of him as he stretched her out, still not used to it after all this time. 

Jared pulled out and pushed back into her waiting pussy, slow and deliberate, making her whine in protest. His hands slipped around her waist pulling her back flush to him. 

“This what you were picturing?” He asked as he trailed his lips along her pulse. “Thinking about me filling you up, my hands all over this body of yours?” Jared’s hands travelled in calculated paths along her body as he fucked her. Over her hips, caressing her breasts, splayed over her lower stomach, each area disappearing behind behind them. 

All of it was exactly what she had pictured. How he towered over her and made her feel like the most delicate thing he had ever touched. The way the muscles in his arms contracted as he held her against him and the sound of him panting in her ear. She was so lost in watching his hands move in the mirror that all she could do was moan desperately. 

“What about this?” Jared met her eyes again in the mirror as he raised his hand to her throat. His palm and fingers hid it from her own view as he gripped her there, not putting any pressure yet. 

Her hand flew to his forearm, holding it in place against her chest as she nodded. Her other hand landed on top of his own as he gripped her opposite hip. A small grunt fell from her lips when he slammed into her quick and hard. 

“Do it.” She groaned, easily welcoming the pressure as Jared flexed his hand around her throat. Her airway was cut off without much effort, and Jared was picking up his pace. The metal of his belt and the smacking of skin was deafening inside the bathroom but she could no longer hear it. All she could focus on was the fire now inside her, ready to burst. She was so close, she just needed a little more…

“Fuck!” Jared growled as her eyes rolled back in her head, her orgasm exploding inside her. His hand fell from her throat as her pussy fluttered around him, milking an orgasm from him too. 

Blackness dotted around the edges of her vision and she could hear her heart beat pounding away in her head. She collapsed against the sink, the cool marble refreshing against her heated skin. 

“Think you’ll be able to focus for the rest of the day now?” Jared teased as he put himself back into her jeans. She took a deep breath and began fixing her own outfit. 

“No, I’ll be feeling that through tomorrow.” She giggled as she ran her fingers through her hair. Her makeup was still mostly intact, just a little bit of her lipstick had smudged. It wasn’t anything she couldn’t easily fix. 

“Good.” Jared grinned before checking his watch. “I’ve got photo ops now, you joining?” He held out his hand to her, eyebrows raised. 

“Definitely.” 


End file.
